It is often desirable to use a bib for the purpose of protecting a person's clothing. A bib can be, for example, a piece of cloth or other material, such as plastic. Moreover, a bib can be secured under the chin of a person and worn to protect the person's clothing while eating or performing other activities. Such bibs are especially useful in protecting the clothing of small children and elderly persons, although all types of persons can benefit from the use thereof for any of a variety of reasons. For example, bibs are commonly used by persons of all ages in non-eating situations, such as during a medical or dental procedure.
Generally, traditional bibs are held in place by bib holders that include straps (or neckbands) made from various materials, which are often supported by the nape of a person's neck. These bib holders often include fasteners at the ends of the straps for securing, or retaining the bibs in place. While such bib holders generally function well to hold bibs in place, it has recognized that it is desirable to provide bib holders with additional functionality, such as to display a logo as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,849 to Lansing et al., for example.
As another example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,335 and 6,502,284, both to Juda et al., each describe a clothing protective device that includes a small case, generally in the form of a cylindrical element, constituted of two separate halves attached by a string, and that incorporates elements for the attachment of a clothing protective article to the device, such as a napkin or the like, and the storage of a toothpick.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide bib holders that are adapted to perform additional functions in addition to securing a bib in place, displaying a logo, or storing a toothpick.